1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to filter vessel assemblies for filtering fluids in fluid systems (e.g., industrial and/or commercial systems) and, more particularly, to filter vessel assemblies that include a releasable locking assembly for a removable filter member (e.g., a filter bag).
2. Background Art
In general, filter assemblies for filtering fluids in fluid systems (e.g., industrial and/or commercial systems) are known. For example, filter assemblies utilizing a filter member (e.g., a filter bag or filter cartridge) through which the fluid is filtered through to remove contaminants or the like from the fluid have been developed. Fluid filter assemblies are useful in a myriad of different environments for commercial and industrial applications.
Some conventional filter assemblies typically include a filter housing that is configured to house, contain and/or position a filter member. For example, such conventional filter assemblies are described and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,081,968; 2,106,218; 2,156,329; 3,931,015; 4,253,959; 4,419,240; 4,721,563 and 5,624,559, the entire contents of each being hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
Filter assemblies utilizing a filter bag typically utilize a basket member or the like to house, secure and/or position the filter bag. In general, it is desirable to have filter bags that are easily secured to or unsecured from such basket members or associated assemblies. For example, operators or technicians are frequently confronted with the need to secure or unsecure filter bags to or from basket members or associated assemblies during conventional procedures and/or under difficult conditions.
Thus, despite efforts to date, a need remains for improved systems/designs for easily securing and/or unsecuring removable filter members to or from a filter assembly. These and other inefficiencies and opportunities for improvement are addressed and/or overcome by the systems, assemblies and methods of the present disclosure.